The mating spirit of Jasper
by Porcupain
Summary: This is just a one-shot between Humphrey with a sex spirit


The mating spirit of Jasper

It was a normal night in jasper everyone was in their houses doing whatever Eve. Eve was lying in her bathtub while thinking of what she was going to do after all she was alone in the house because Winston was away on business while Kate and Lilly were out of town with their friends. After that Eve decided to look at herself in the mirror but before she could get out an invisible spirit phased into the bathroom and possessed her. Then without hesitation she stuck two fingers into her woman hood and began to masturbate. "Oh yea that's the stuff" she moaned and it wasn't long before she cummed then she got out of the bath and dried off then looked at herself in the mirror. "hmm this body is quite lovely and sexy." The spirit said as it felt Eve's body. " This body will come in very handy in getting men to have sex with me. Then the spirit went to bed to go through Eves memories.

The next morning Eve heard a knock on her so she went to see who it was and it was Kate's mate Humphrey. "Hi eve my place is under reservation. Would it be alright if I stayed here a while?" asked Humphrey. "Of course Humphrey you can take the room upstairs." Responded Eve. Humphrey spent the rest of the day settling and Eve just continued Doing the house work.

After Humphrey was dressed in his boxers and ready for bed he went down to get a glass of milk to help him sleep but when he got down to the living room he saw Eve sitting there on the couch in her dressing gown with a seductive smile on her face so he decided to start a conversation with her. "So Eve how are you doing?" he asked. "oh I'm just fine thanks for asking but what are you doing up at this time?" she asked. "Oh I'm just getting something to drink of milk." He answered. "well why don't you go to bed and I'll get you your drink." She offered. " Well that sounds nice thanks." Humphrey said as he went upstairs. Then the spirit awakened and it thought. "hmm that boy should satisfy my hunger quite well the spirit said to itself and then went upstairs to Humphrey's room.

When she entered Humphrey's she saw him lying on the bed. "Oh hey Eve I thought you were getting me some milk." Humphrey said as Eve just smiled at him then walked up to the bed and crawled up to him. Humphrey was getting a little nervous about the way Eve was acting. "Uh Eve are you feeling alright." Humphrey asked nervously. " I've never felt better and do you know why I enjoy it when my family isn't around." Asked Eve. Humphrey shook his head violently. "Well because when they aren't around I can do this." Eve said as she pressed her lips against Humphrey's. In Humphrey's shock Eve quickly took out two pairs of furry handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed. Once he got over the shock Eve let him breath. "Eve what are you doing?" asked Humphrey asked out of breath but was silenced by a finger to his lips. Once he was quiet Eve stood over him and took off her dressing gown to show that she was wearing nothing underneath. She then took off Humphrey's boxers and bit was then that Humphrey spoke. "Eve this isn't right." He said but Eve just ignored him.

Then Eve wrapped her breasts around his wolfhood and began moving them. Humphrey began to moan and say. "That feels good Eve." She kept it up until he cummed all over her face and breasts. After that Humphrey said "That was great Eve." Eve smiled down at him and said. Why thank you Humphrey and don't you worry it's only going to get better." Said eve as she uncuffed him. As soon as he was free Humphrey grabbed Eve and switched them around so he was on top. "oh I see you're a little more aggressive then I thought." Eve said with a chuckle. "Oh you have no idea beautiful." Humphrey said as he entered her. " oh Humphrey." Eve moaned until she cummed all over him then she passed out and then the spirit left her body. Then Humphrey fell asleep.

In the morning Eve woke up remembering what happened last night but not knowing why she did it so she decided to just forget about it and left the room. Humphrey decided to do the same thing. They didn't speak the rest of Humphreys stay. It wasn't until Humphrey left that they spoke and that was just to say goodbye and they never found out what got into them.

THE END


End file.
